Call of Duty (gra)
|genre = First-person shooter |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = Windows, Mac OS X, N-Gage |media = CD (2), DVD, or Steam download |requirements = 600 MHz CPU, 128 MB RAM, 1.4 GB Hard disk space, 32 MB GPU |input = Keyboard and mouse }} thumb :Ten artykuł dotyczy orginalnej gry. Zobacz Call of Duty (ujednoznacznienie). Call of Duty to gra First Person Shooter rozgrywająca się podczas II wojny światowej. Została wydana 29 listopada na platformę PC, wyprodukowana przez Activision i stworzona przez Infinity Ward. Fabuła Grę rozpoczynamy w amerykańskiej bazie szkoleniowej Boot Camp gdzie gracz uczy się czołgać, wspinać, używać broni, rzucać granaty i wysadzać bomby. Gracz wciela się w szeregowego Martina z amerykańskiej 101 Dywizji Powietrznodesantowej. Martin bierze udział w desancie spadochronowym we Francji by zostać przecieraczem szlaków podczas Bitwy o Normandię. Amerykańska kampania rozgrywa się w Sainte-Mère-Église, posiadłości Brécourt, i miejscowości Hurtgen. W brytyjskiej kampanii , gracz kontroluje Sgt. Jacka Evansa z brytyjskiej 6 Dywizji Powietrznodesantowej, biorącego udział w walkach o Pegasus Bridge, Zaporę Eder, i na okręcie Tirpitz. Ostatnia brytyjska misja rozgrywa się w Burgstienfurt, w Niemczech; polega ona na zniszczeniu rakiet V-2. W Kampania Rosyjska gracz wciela się się w Aleksieja Iwanowicza Woronina, żołnierza 13 Dywizji Gwardyjskiej walczącej w bitwie o Stalingrad. Będzie on walczył na powierzchni i w podziemnych kanałach oraz uczestniczył w bitwie o Dom Pawłowa. W dalszej części kampanii radzieckiej gracz weźmie udzuał w wyzwalaniuPolski i uderzeniu na Niemcy jako dowódca czołgu T-34. Rosyjska kampania kończy się kiedy nasz żołnierz w Berlinie będzie świadkiem zatknięcia flagi ZSRR na ruinach Reichstagu. Multiplayer Sprawdź osobną stronę poświęconą sekcji Multiplayer. Multiplayer w Call of Duty jest podobny do tego samego trybu w wielu innych grach, gracz odradza się po śmierci, wybór broni na początku gry (i możliwość wyboru na respawnu z inną bronią), i bardzo szybkie tempo gry. Dostępne tryby multiplayer to: Behind Enemy Lines, Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, Retrieval, Search & Destroy i Headquarters. Mody Istnieje wiele modów do Call of Duty. To kilka najpopularniejszych z nich: *'Revolt': Zamiana Aliantów i Osi w koalicję XXI wieku, zmiana stylu rozgrywki. Bronie z II Wojny Światowej są doskonale zamienione wyglądem i dźwiękiem w te z dzisiejszego pola walki. *'Heat of Battle': powszechnie znany jako "HOB", Heat of Battle oferuje kilka nowych typów rozgrywki i map. Są też nowe funkcje jak pola minowe osłaniające punkty odradzania. *'SWAT': Zamiana Aliantów i Osi w dzisiejszą walkę policji i sił SWAT .Stare bronie zostały zastąpione nowoczesnym uzbrojeniem i dodano nowe typy gry. W jednym, szczególnym rodzaju gry, jeden z graczy drużyny SWAT jest wyznaczony jako Zakładnik" i musi być eskortowany przez siły SWAT do punktu wydobycia podczas gdy przestępcy starają się zabić "Zakładnika". *'AWE (Dodatkowe Efekty Wojny): powszechnie określa się jako "AWE". AWE dodaje funkcje do gry, takie jak nowe granaty, przenośne MG 42, krwawienie, sprint, nowe mapy, zbiorniki, konstrukcje, armaty polowe, moździerze i inne funkcje. AWE rozwiązuje również niektóre z powszechnych błędów w Call of Duty. *Breaking 50 Paintball: Zazwyczaj nazywany "ballin" z powodu że sktrót "PB" oznacza PunkBuster. W tej grze gracze z każdej strony mogą wybrać jeden z pistoletów paintball. Wraz z bronią są też granaty z farbą. Nagrody *'''2003 Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences **Gra roku *'2004 Game Developers Choice Awards' **Doskonała oprawa Audio Call of Duty w kulturze Call of Duty występuje w 3 sezonie amerykańskiego serialu pt. Biuro w odcinku The Coup. Ciekawostki *Call of Duty Classic jest specjalną edycją gry Call of Duty na platformy Xbox 360 i PlayStation 3. Pierwotnie została udostępniona do pobrania posiadaczom edycji Prestige lub Hardened gry Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Jako samodzielny produkt miała premierę 2 grudnia 2009; jest dostępna do płatnego pobrania przez Xbox Live Arcade lub PlayStation Network; *podczas włączania, w intrze gry, Rosjanie mówią po Rosyjsku, jednak podczas gry mówią po Angielsku. Aby zobaczyć galerię kliknij tutaj. Aby zobaczyć soundtrack kliknij tutaj. Linki *[http://www.activision.com/index.html#gamepage|en_US|gameId:CallofDuty&brandId:CoD Call of Duty] *[http://www.steampowered.com/v/index.php?area=app&AppId=2620 Call of Duty on Steam] Kategoria:Games Kategoria:Gry